


"I'm Confused, I Think We Should Talk"

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I still still never know what to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Otis and Maeve talking things out, why couldn't this happen in the show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: What if Otis actually sent that text message instead of the other one in episode 5 of season 2?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not my best work. I just felt the need to write something and this is what I came up with. Suggested by user 'fuck you Isaac', hope you all enjoy it. Btw this hasn't been thoroughly proof read so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

\- I’m confused. I think we should talk. -

Maeve’s eyes widened as she read the message, she’s sure her heart skipped a beat as she read it. subconsciously speaking the words as she read along. He’s confused, of course he’s confused. She has given him mixed signals in the past, she did just put him in a difficult position. Poor Otis, Maeve murmured, sitting on the sofa in her caravan, alone. Reading a book in her spare time when she’s not taking care of Elsie or having tiny arguments with her mum or doing homework. Time for herself. She’d almost gotten him off of her mind when she heard the notification sound coming from her phone.

Maeve collected herself, quickly typing a response. - Okay - She sent, a short answer, sure; but what was her response supposed to be? She was overthinking now, did the short response make her seem careless? She hopes not, because if there’s anything she cares about, it’s this. Her feelings for Otis had occupied most of her thoughts since she realized she had them, around the time she found his jumper in the laundry. However, her romantic feelings for him started way earlier if she was being honest with herself, but she’s not exactly sure when that was. The point is, this has been on her mind for far too long for her to make any mistakes now. If she screws up, their whole relationship could be over.

Otis was sitting in the backseat of the car. His dad up front in the passenger seat and his mum driving. Driving them all home after a ‘camping’ trip gone horribly awry. Otis looked at his father with contempt, almost hatred. He hasn’t felt this disappointed in his father since he first realized what he had done when he was a kid. After closing his eyes for a second to calm down he heard a distinct noise coming from his phone, he checked it and saw that he had gotten a reply from Maeve.

-Okay- 

Okay. Okay? That was it, really? Okay.

He scoffed and put his phone back in his pocket, he looked out the window and finally they had arrived at their destination, home. He quickly jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped, he was going to run down to the house when he suddenly jerked backwards, letting out a few girlish squeals as he saw Ola; his girlfriend standing in front of him. 

“Hey!” Otis said rather loudly, surprised that she showed up unannounced at his house, he thought she wasn’t speaking with him.

“Hey.” Ola uttered quietly and gave Otis a brief but sullen smile. Otis looked behind him, seeing that his parents were still in the car, thinking to himself that this wasn’t a very good place to talk. He turned his attention back to Ola and cleared his voice before he spoke. “Do you want to come inside?”

“Um...” Ola hummed, looking at the ground, mulling it over. Otis looked confused.

“I’m not staying.” She announced, looking at him apologetically. Otis’ face showed that he was let down by her response.

“Okay. Um...” He scratched his hair nervously. “What’s up?” He asked.

Ola opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, breaking up with your boyfriend because you have feelings for someone else is difficult. “I’m-” She stuttered. “I’m-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Otis said calmly, his shoulders tense and his face full of angst.

Ola breathed heavily. “I think we’re supposed to be just friends.” She uttered, raising her eyebrows, looking at Otis apologetically; gauging his reaction.

His reaction was eerily similar to when Maeve had confessed her feelings to him. He looked angry. 

Otis looked behind him once again to see if his parents were paying attention, they seemed engulfed in their own conversation, thank god. He then stepped closer to Ola.

“Because of Maeve?” He asked her, his voice quiet and cold. At least he’s not yelling.

“Not just that.” Ola caressed his arm softly before putting her hand back inside her pocket. “I just think our time is up, you know?” He looked irritated and sad, she wanted to make him feel better.

Okay, yeah. Fine.” Otis spoke quietly, not maintaining eye contact with her, disappointment was an understatement. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said with a hint of hostility. 

“Yeah.” Ola nodded, curious and a little afraid that he was going to explode in anger. She knows what he’s like when he gets angry.

“Do you hate me?” He asked her sincerely.

“What? No!” Ola answered quickly, she didn’t expect that.

“Why tell me to stop seeing Maeve and then breaking up with me anyway?” He hissed at her. “That’s just... evil.” He shook his head, not believing she was actually doing this. “I’ve been in agony for days over this when you’ve already made up your mind!” He yelled, he looked back at his parents, making eye contact with his mum, she looked at him with squinted eyes; probably wondering what’s going on.

Otis nudged Ola to join him for a walk, she waved an awkward wave at Jean and Remi before venturing off with Otis up the road.

After his parents was out of sight, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his girlfriend, no, ex-girlfriend. He looked at her, expecting her to speak.

Ola felt guilty, she hadn’t thought about that before arriving. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you, I just-” She stopped, Otis looked at her with impatience. “I realized I have feelings for someone else.” She confessed in a whisper. 

Otis took a step backwards, he smiled, he fucking smiled. Then he laughed sarcastically, looking up at the sky thinking ‘of course you do.’ 

“Alright. Well, I hope you’re happy.” He said as politely as he could, anger still lingering in his voice. He walked past her and just before he was out of sight Ola spoke out. 

“I’m really sorry, I hope we can be friends. I do really want you as a friend.” Ola said, emotionally. If he wasn’t angry with her, he’d be touched.

“Yeah, I don’t know yet.” Otis looked back at her, gave her a small appreciative smile. “Thank you for being honest.” He murmured and walked off. 

His mother got out of the vehicle just as Otis passed it. Remi stayed in the car for a little while longer. Otis scurried down the steps with Jean in tow.

Once at the door, he found his keys, ready to unlock it and enter the house. 

“What did Ola want?” Jean asked, they seemed tense earlier, she was hoping everything was alright.

“To break up with me.” Otis whispered as he opened the door and went inside.

“What?” Jean didn’t quite hear what he said. She followed Otis inside the house.

Otis, now standing in the living room quickly turned around, held his arms wide as if he was holding a large fish yelled loudly “She broke up with me!” He let his arms fall, slapping his thighs. Breathing heavily.

Jean was taken aback “She broke up with you?” Jean asked, Otis just looked at her like she was an idiot.

“I’m so sorry.” Jean walked closer to her son and put her arms around him, he didn’t return the hug.

“Yeah.” He sighed and stepped away from his mum. “I’m going to my room.” He announced.

“Just- Just tell me if you want to talk!” Jean yelled as Otis strutted up the stairs, out of sight. She flinched as she heard him slam his bedroom door shut.

Maeve hadn’t heard from him all day. Now she’s all but sure that she screwed up by not saying more in the text. Her mum had arrived home a few hours ago, she didn’t notice anything was wrong until now.

“What’s the matter, froggy?” Erin asked, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

“Nothing.” Maeve answered coldly.

“Come on, I know somethings bother you.” Erin continued.

“What? How?” Maeve asked curiously, confirming Erin’s suspicions instead of deflecting the statement.

Erin gave her daughter a small smile. “Because your nails are all chewed up.” 

Maeve glanced down at her fingers, ‘gotta stop doing that’, she thought.

“There’s nothing you can do about it anyway, so don’t bother trying.” Maeve hissed at her. 

“Wonders never cease. Try me.” Erin waggled her eyebrows.

“Nope, not doing this.” Maeve said and rose from the couch. “I’m going out.” She announced, she could hear a faint good luck just as she closed the caravan door. Instead of waiting around and sending texts, she decided to just visit the damn boy.

Otis was laying on his bed, playing on the Nintendo. He lost a race in Mario Kart and angrily threw the Switch away, luckily it landed on a pile of unwashed clothes laying on the floor. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself. Before rubbing his eyes and furiously shaking his head, needing to let out some steam. Suddenly his bedroom door burst open.

“I don’t want to talk about it, mum.” Otis scoffed, not even bothering to turn around.

“Not your mum, dickhead.” Maeve said joyfully with a big grin.

Otis jumped out the bed, looking at Maeve as if she was a ghost. 

“He- He- Hi! Maeve...” Otis stuttered, then cleared his throat, still looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Is this a bad time to talk?” Maeve asked, vulnerability evident in her voice. Otis noticed.

“Um...” Otis rubbed the back of his head, actually thinking about it. Then he saw the sadness in her face when he looked at her. She was afraid he was going to turn her away. 

“N-No, no. Not at all.” He said quietly.

They stood there and stared at each other, Maeve walked inside the room and closed the door, then focused her attention back at Otis, whom was at a loss for words.

He hasn’t really had the time to think about stuff yet, it should be so simple. He’s single, she’s single. He should just kiss her and get it over with he thinks, but he’s conflicted. Part of him is angry with her too, and he’s angry for a myriad of other different reasons, and he’s sad; he was just dumped, having Maeve here doesn’t just magically make everything better.

“Do you want to sit?” He asked her.

“Okay.” Maeve nodded, sitting down on the bed, noticing how small it was. Hers is bigger, she thought. 

Otis sat down on his office chair, rolling it over to sit opposite Maeve. 

“Um... well... uh, Ola broke up with me.” He announced.

“Yeah, I know.” Maeve answered. He looked at her with curiosity. “Your mum told me, thought that was the reason I’m here.” Maeve clarified. Otis gave her an ‘oh’ expression.

“Are you okay?” Maeve asked, genuinely worried about his state of mind.

Otis let out a sarcastic laugh, looking at his hands, fidgeting. “Um, not really to be honest.”

“These past few days have been a little rough.” He looked at her, wondering what she’s thinking.

“I’m sorry.” Maeve apologized sincerely.

“Yeah, me too.” He said, letting out a deep breath. “She wanted me to stop seeing you.” He blurted out, not really understanding why he said that. Maeve looked like she was feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break you two up.” She said quickly.

“Yes, you did.” Otis said calmly, not with disdain or discontent, just calmly. 

Maeve looked away. “Yeah, alright. Maybe I did.” She admitted. “But I’m still sorry.” She said quietly.

“Don’t be. She said she has feeling for someone else and that we should just be friends.” Otis divulged. He didn’t want her to feel bad.

“Oh.” Maeve looked a little happier, maybe the guilt she was feeling was fading.

The tension in the air was unbearable.

“How are you feeling?” Maeve said lowly. “You know, about things.” She continued nervously.

Otis took a deep breath. “Confused, angry, disappointed.” He said as he looked at the floor. Maeve nodded along with his words, pursing her lisp, understanding that maybe this wasn’t meant to be.

“Surprised, happy, over the moon, excited...” Otis continued.

Maeve looked up at him and her frown turned into a shy smile.

Otis breathed out slowly. “But over all, I feel conflicted.” He revealed.

“Why?” Maeve was confused.

“Because I hadn’t made a decision yet, because I’m a little angry with you for telling me how you felt while I was in a relationship. Because it feels wrong getting together with you right after Ola dumped me. Because I’m sad and angry that she did dump me, even though part of me wanted to break up with her in order to be with you. Because I am, I am confused.” Otis said with honesty. He needed to put it all out there.

Maeve looked at him with understanding, she leaned forward and put her hand on his knee.

“If you need time to think about stuff, that’s okay.” She whispered, even though this wasn’t what she was hoping for, she knows he deserves time to think things through.

Otis put his hand on top of hers, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. Staring at their hands almost intertwined with tears in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t need time.” He said. “I need an explanation.”

Maeve looked a little thrown off. “Okay.” She uttered. “What do you want to know?” 

“Well...” He sighed, retracting his hand, she did the same. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He asked.

Maeve winced at the painful memory. “I wanted to, I was going to, but by the time I arrived here, you were kissing Ola right outside.” She answered.

“Oh, fuck.” Otis breathed out, he had no idea. “I didn’t know that.”

“I know.” Maeve gave him a small smile.

“Um, why did you go back to Jackson after, you know... the bridge thing...” Otis said and felt his cheeks turn red.

Maeve almost let out a sarcastic laugh. “Because I didn’t think you liked me, because you didn’t kiss me. And also, I wasn’t one hundred percent sure that I liked you like that then, I think it was one of the first times I started looking at you like that.” Maeve explained. “Because he was safe, and you... you weren’t something sure.” 

Otis nodded, showing her that he understands, that he gets it.

“I wish I had kissed you.” He blurted out.

“Yeah? why didn’t you?” Maeve let out a short laugh.

“I-I was nervous... I hadn’t kissed anyone before.” Otis answered nervously.

“Yeah, I guessed that.” Maeve smiled at him coyly. 

Otis jokingly gave her the middle finger, a big grin plastered on his face all the while.

Otis lowered his hand and his smile faded. “Maeve, I um... I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Maeve asked with furrowed brows along with an intense stare. 

“I should’ve told you how I felt from the very beginning. I never should’ve helped Jackson, even if it wasn’t intentional.” He sighed, thinking back. “I should’ve kissed you on the fucking bridge.” He was angry with himself, his voice reflecting it. “I should’ve been brave, like you, when I was just being a coward.” He finished.

“Hey, I don’t care about any of that Otis. It’s in the past, what I care about is you, and now; and what you’re feeling and what you want to do now.” Maeve said reassuringly.

Otis took a deep breath, he looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was getting pretty late.

“I think I want to go to sleep. I still have some stuff to think about.” He said, Maeve’s disappointment was obvious.

“Fine, I uh, I’ll let myself out.” Maeve said quickly as she stood up from the bed. 

Just as she was about to leave, Otis grabbed her hand, stopping her from going anywhere. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He was still sitting in the chair as she was standing right in front of him. He eventually let go of her hand and instead put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, caressing her back. Maeve returned the embrace, gently brushing his hair with one hand and drawing cozy circles on his shoulder blade with the other. Otis hope that the hug says things he can’t bring himself to say right now, hoping she understands why he can’t.

They stayed like that for a while, until Otis removed his arms and stood up from his chair, now giving her proper hug. Like he hasn’t seen her for years.

“Oh.” Maeve said, surprised that he keeps hugging her.

Otis stopped the hug and took a step backwards. “Sorry. I can stop, it was just nice and I’ve missed you, and I kind of needed a hug so I just did it, and now it’s awkward and-”

“Shut up.” Maeve snapped at him and returned to give him a hug. It was nice for her too. “I’ve missed you too.”

After a few moments she had to ask. “What time is it?” 

“Um, it’s almost midnight.” Otis answered.

“Shit, I have to get home.” Maeve said and abruptly let go of Otis. “Sorry.” She muttered. 

“Yeah, no, cool beans.” Otis said, giving her the thumbs up, sitting down on his bed.

“Yeah, cool beans.” Maeve shook her head at his silliness.

“Yeah.” Otis sighed, Maeve noticed the obvious look of disappointment on his face. “Do you want me to stay?” She asked, hoping that he’d say yes. Otis’ face lit up with joy. “Because, I can stay.” Maeve nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Yes. I want you to stay, if that’s alright.” Otis said nervously.

“Okay.” Maeve smiled brightly at him. “Um, where do I sleep?” She asked hesitantly.

“Oh, um. I can sleep on the sofa downstairs, if you want.” Otis said nervously.

“No, I meant which side of the bed.” Maeve clarified.

“Oh!” Otis almost let out a laugh. “You choose, I don’t really have a preference.”

“Left side.” Maeve said with determination, she and Otis both got under the covers, fully dressed. She wished the fabric of their clothing could just evaporate. She turned to face him, he looked almost embarrassed, he was blushing.

“Um, do you mind if I-” She said.

“Can I take my cloth-” He said.

They spoke at the same time. They both laughed quietly at each other and nodded in agreement.

Otis removed the cover and stood up. He took off his shirt first, as he was about to take off his trousers, he turned around and as he suspected Maeve was watching him intensely. He looked at her with a face reminiscent of panic.

“Hey, if you take your clothes off first, you have time to watch me take my clothes off.” She winked at him, Otis blushed even harder than before, he nodded and continued to take off his trousers and his socks before returning to bed.

Otis glanced at her nervously, looking like an excited child, which made him feel even more embarrassed. Maeve laughed quietly at his reaction.

She stood up and decided to tease him a little. Slowly and seductively taking her top off, she saw Otis getting increasingly red in the face.

When it came to her skirt she simply sipped it off, then turning around to take off her bra. She then noticed a mirror on his wardrobe closet. Thinking that the sneaky bastard is getting a peek anyway. 

“I can turn around.” He said quickly, their eyes meeting in the mirror. This time it was Maeve that was blushing.

Otis turned around and felt Maeve poke his shoulder when the coast was clear, he then proceeded to turn off his nightlight. Darkness consumed them but the moonlight however lit things up enough so that he could still see her face. He relaxed into the bed, feeling Maeve’s body brush up against his entire arm, he got goosebumps from the feeling.

He looked over at her, and she was looking right at him, she immediately turned her gaze towards the ceiling when their eyes met.

Otis thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to quickly give her peck on the cheek. Maeve’s eyes widened when he did, she let out nothing short of a giggle and decided to give Otis a proper kiss. She turned over against him and put her hand on his cheek, she then leaned in and gave him passionate kiss, the best one she could give.

After they parted, Otis let out a breath of relief.

“Maeve...” 

“Otis...” 

“I know we have a lot to talk about but-”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” She interrupted him. “Let’s just go to sleep.” She said and snuggled up against him.

Otis felt her breasts against his chest, her breath against his neck and her naked back against his hand, he tried to calm himself down, not wanting to make this awkward by getting aroused; however, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Maeve, I have an erection.” He blurted out, wincing at himself afterwards.

“I know.” She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. 
> 
> Otis finally decides what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the kind comments on the last chapter made me want to finish this one. Thank you all you beautiful people, it means a lot.
> 
> btw, barely proof read, apologies for any mistakes.

Long after Otis had announced his arousal and Maeve fell into a peaceful slumber, Otis woke up in the middle of the night, he slept on it, but continued to think; feeling slightly less conflicted, but still unsure about everything. Although he couldn’t, no, wouldn’t commit to a relationship with her yesterday; feeling that doing so would be wrong considering he just broke up with Ola. Now, in the midst of night, he felt incredibly stupid. He loves her, he knows he loves her, he’s always loved her. Everything seemed so complicated only a few hours ago, now things are as simple as that, he’s in love; and that’s all that matters.

His vision had gotten adjusted to the darkness of his faded moonlit room, he could see everything clearly. He stared intensely at the ceiling, thinking things over for the hundred time since his conversation with Maeve. They’ve cleared the air, somewhat. He’s happy about that, happy that for once in his relationship with Maeve they had actually communicated properly, he hopes that it wouldn’t be the last. Relationships are about communication after all, he thinks. He glances over at her, sleeping soundly with half of her body on top of him.

He expected her to be heavier than she is, he knows that almost sounds rude but she feels like feather lying on top of him. Her head on his chest, her chest against his stomach and her beautiful legs lunged over his own, his arm under her. He’s gently stroking her hair, slowly, carefully, as to not wake her up. He’s surprised at how calming this feels, how natural, how sedating, almost euphoric; and how holding her in his arms after all this time almost makes him want to cry. He realizes now just how addicted he’s become to the drug that is Maeve Wiley.

Thinking back, Ola never even slept over at his place. They never got to that point in their relationship, taking things slow. He’s happy about the fun times they had together, he doesn’t regret having his first kiss with her, he doesn’t regret all the firsts he had with her. He’s doesn’t regret being with her, she was his first girlfriend, but he can’t help but think about how much easier the past few months could’ve been if he hadn’t gotten together with her. It’s a bad thought, he knows. It’s an arrogant thought, so he pushes it way back, back to the darkest corners of his mind and lets it stay there, before it grows into something more than a silly thought and into something much worse, like malice.

One thing he’s especially grateful for about his relationship with Ola is that it prepared him for his relationship with Maeve, that is, if they end up being in a relationship which he thinks by now is basically a given; but he doesn’t want to be pretentious, or an asshole. Before Ola, he had never made out with a girl, barely even touched one. Now he was more than experienced with most of such lewd activities. Almost everything excluding actually doing the dirty deed itself. He’s glad he’s more experienced than before, because Maeve certainly has a whole lot more experience than him and he doesn’t want to disappoint. 

He looks at her face, stares at her closed eyes, smudged eyeliner and ruffled hair covering most of her forehead. He glances down at her nose, noticing her piercing that he actually didn’t really like in the beginning, but it grew on him, because it was Maeve and she wore it with such confidence and pride, it was a part of her. He looks down at her lips, remembering what they taste like, reminiscing in wonder about their kiss earlier. It had felt so right, like pieces of the world had started to fall into place and everything seemed right, like everything suddenly made sense. He takes in her entire image, dead asleep, clinging into him. She looks almost happy, he thinks, and it puts the biggest grin on his face. He always loved it when she smiled, especially when he was the one who caused it. 

Every small resentment over his own mistakes regarding her has disappeared. His anger over the times she was being selfish, gone. He knows he has to voice them to her to truly forget them, otherwise it might come back in the future and cause a much bigger problem and he definitely doesn’t want that. He knows that they still have a lot of things to talk about, but he also knows for sure what he wants, and he feels tremendous relief. That feeling resurfaces, the warm feeling in his chest, his heart beating fast as if it was about to explode, the heavy breathing and the undoubtedly restless butterflies in his stomach, the jitters in his legs and the goosebumps making all the hairs on his body shoot up. He lets it all in, smiling coyly. He’s tired of being stupid, first thing tomorrow morning he’s going to make things right.

No, he can’t just tell her. He has to show her, he thinks. It has to be meaningful. He spends the rest of the night figuring out just how to show Maeve how much she really means to him.

Hours later, Otis wakes up not longer after he had fallen asleep. Maeve’s tiny movements and yawn was enough to return Otis back into the world of the living. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that she was staring at him, gazing lovingly he’d put it. He can’t help but smile at her, not being able to resist when she looks at him the way she does. He blushes, as does she.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” She says with a tone of voice he doesn’t recognize, but he adores it.

“Morning... um...” He stops awkwardly, flustered over Maeve’s comment, not quite knowing what to call her. Otis has never been a smooth person. He blushes and Maeve laughs a little. Enjoying his reaction.

He feels her hand sliding across his chest, settling on his rib-cage, clutching and moving herself closer to him. He puts his arm under her head for support and brings her even closer in, relishing in her warmth, smell and touch. He puts his chin atop of her head, then subconsciously sniffs her hair without thinking about it. He guesses that it’s obvious that he can’t hide that he’s in love anymore, but he’s going to try before actually admitting it.

Maeve notices and blushes at the interaction. She loves this, snuggling up against him, she’s never slept better. This was much, much better than any jumper could ever be, she notes. Now that she has him in her arms, she’s dreading the fact that she eventually has to let go at some point, not wanting the moment to end, she embraces it and continues to enjoy it for however long it lasts. Feeling tension, she decides to break it by striking up a conversation.

“Did you sleep well?” She decided to ask, small talk seemed like the right thing. If he wants to talk about last night, she’ll let him bring it up, no pressure.

“Actually, I just fell asleep like...” He glanced over at his alarm clock. “Maybe half an hour ago.” He chuckled. 

“Oh.” Maeve said solemnly, thinking for a second that maybe this wasn’t as nice for him as it was for her.

“I spent the night thinking, about everything. I think I gained a little perspective.” He stated, he couldn’t see but Maeve still looked slightly disappointed.

“And?” Maeve asked, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. As soon as the word slipped out she knew she had failed.

Otis took a deep breath, not wanting to seem careless or cruel, or a dickhead in the literal sense. “We need to talk.” He released the breath. “And I have some things to say, some of them you’re not going to like but I still need to say them.” He said, being honest. 

“Okay.” She replied, closing her eyes, dreading the conversation; and fearing the worst.

Otis reluctantly lets go of her and rises into a seated position against his headboard. Maeve does the same, clutching the duvet to her chest as to not reveal anything in the morning light. He can tell that she’s worried, anxious even. He gives her a reassuring smile.

“I think I need to be brutally honest. And I need to start from the beginning.” He says confidently. Maeve’s eyes enlarged at his words.

“When you started dating Jackson, you spent a lot of your time with him. And I get it, that’s what people in relationships do, you spend time together. I was jealous, and even a little angry, part of me felt like you’d forgotten all about me when you’d gotten a boyfriend.” Otis sighed. “We didn’t do the clinic as much and I missed you.” He continued, looking at her, looking for any hint of understanding in her face. He regretted his choice of words when he saw that she looked guilty and regretful.

“I don’t want to make you feel bad, Maeve. I just feel like we need to be honest if we want this to work. I’m tired of miscommunication.” Otis said, giving her small smile, hoping she gets it.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Maeve said, as soon as he said that he wants this to work her heart started beating faster. She’ll let him say everything that’s on his mind. “Please continue.” 

“Um, yeah...” He braced himself. “The other thing, the one thing that I’m actually a little hurt by is that you never gave me a chance to explain myself.” He gulped. “About the Jackson thing, but you let him explain and forgave him immediately. But you didn’t talk to me until you got back at school, way later.” He looked at her solemnly.

“And trust me, I know I’ve made mistakes, I know that. I’m not blaming you, I’m not angry with you. I’m just letting you know how I feel about things.” Otis continued to reassure her just in case she gets the wrong idea.

“Otis, I get it.” Maeve nods. “But I didn’t let Jackson explain either, and we broke up the next day. I was angry with him too.” Maeve answered the question Otis didn’t ask, but she knew he wanted answers to.

“The reason I didn’t talk to you later, well, yeah. You got together with Ola so I didn’t see the point.” Maeve shrugged. “It was difficult, I was scared.” She admitted.

“Oh.” Otis said, the realization hit him like a truck and it was written on his face. He put his head in his hands and muttered “Stupid idiot.” quietly at himself. “Don’t worry about it.” Maeve said to make him feel better.

“Do you want me to explain why I told Jackson what you like?” Otis asked nervously.

“I don’t really care about that anymore, Otis. I’ve forgotten all about that a long time ago, I see no reason to talk about it now.” Maeve said, looking at her nails.

“It was unintentional.” Otis quickly replied, wanting her to know that while it was a mistake, one he regretted, he still didn’t mean to do it and it was all just a stupid accident.

“I know, you would never do something like that on purpose.” Maeve gave him a loving smile. Otis smiled briefly back at her.

He continued to stare at her, as if speechless. Maeve was starting to get kind of freaked out, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“I had a plan.” Otis said, almost non coherently.

“What?” Maeve replied, confused.

“I had a plan, I thought up a plan before I fell asleep.” He elaborated. “I was going to take you to browns, buy some orange juice or something. Then I wanted to walk over the bridge, you know, the one where...” He stopped, blushing. “And I was going to... never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“What?” Maeve asked curiously with a joyful tone. 

Otis moved and faced her with his entire body. “Maeve, I love you. I’ve always loved you. Tonight made me realize that I don’t think I can ever stop loving you. Just having you in my arms, I never thought something could feel so right; and I don’t want to lose you, ever.” He finally confessed, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The let out his grievances and he just couldn’t keep it locked up.

Maeve looked at him with heart eyes and pursed lips, trying to conceal a smile. “You love me.” She stated.

“I do, I love you, every part of you.” Otis said, brushing his hand against her shoulder.

Maeve closed her eyes and bit her lips closed, trying to contain a squeal, Otis began to worry.

“Um... what are you thinking?” He asked, stuttering slightly. 

“I’m- I’m thinking that I love you too, my dickhead.” Maeve beamed at him, jumping on top of him, exposing, everything. Otis looked more than surprised, bliss couldn’t compare to what he was feeling.

They were beaming, staring at each other. Maeve started to lower her head, giving him a passionate kiss when Otis jerked up and gave her one instead. Otis gently lowered his head, resting on the pillow and Maeve lips were still entangled with his, now basically laying on top of him. Otis pushed his tongue forward, hinting for entrance. As Maeve opened her mouth, their tongue dancing with each other, Otis couldn’t conceal the sounds he was making. He moved his hands to her hips, then her lower back. Gently pushing her closer to him, as if he couldn’t get enough. 

After a few moments they parted, Maeve pushed herself upwards a little bit so she could take a good luck at him. His face was flushed, a sweet pink color on his cheeks with eyes full of lust, a face that mirrored her own. She could definitely tell that he was aroused by the bulge she felt pressing against her thighs. 

“You want me to take care of that, muppet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly very happy with this one. I felt like I got most of what I wanted to show out there, I also enjoy writing about Otis and Maeve cuddling, it's so wholesome. Hope you liked it! Tried to write some smut but to me it felt lackluster and could be heavily improved, but alas, it is not my forte; may try to improve in that regard in the future.
> 
> ps: I stole the line 'good morning sleeping beauty' from another fic on this site, but I can't remember which one it was, help xD

**Author's Note:**

> Not one hundred percent happy with this one but it came out a lot longer than intended, so I'm happy with that. I like my work better if there's an argument with good dialogue but this time I felt like I didn't achieve that, so there's that. Fell sick on the 25th of December (not corona) and just now getting better. Re-watched the show with my brother during this time and felt the need to write something, hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts and how I can improve my writing, and as always suggestions are more than welcome (cause I have no original ideas xD)


End file.
